<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I read the rules before I break them by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668255">I read the rules before I break them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules are meant to be broken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Checo just helps his lance out ya know, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Lance would miss Checo so, <i>so</i> much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rules are meant to be broken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I read the rules before I break them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts">hedgehogfrog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look you clicked on this, don't come yelling to me afterwards &lt;3</p><p>(Fully blame Monti tho, xoxo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was normally always careful when it came to masturbating.</p><p>Quiet hotel room, closed lock, chair in front of the door, headphones plugged into his laptop and the cursor placed on the red 'X' in the corner of the screen to be able to close the porn video fast if needed.</p><p>He never got undressed, just undid his jeans and shoved his hand inside, terrified of anyone walking in and seeing him <i>touch himself</i>.</p><p>It wasn't just the wanking, but also the porn he watched during. Lance had figured out a few years back that he was gay, and he was okay with that, but he was still too afraid to tell anyone. He couldn't bare having his dad walk in on him masturbating to gay porn, he didn't want that to be his great 'coming out story'.</p><p>And so he kept to his routine, keeping to himself and keeping quiet and pretending as if it didn't make his heart ache with loneliness afterwards.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lance really liked Checo, the older man was sweet and seemed to genuinely like Lance, unlike most of the other drivers. Checo never glared at him or made snappish remarks about his dad, and besides Esteban, Lance felt as if Checo was his only friend sometimes.</p><p>He was so lucky to have a friend as teammate - for now. Lance didn't doubt Sebastian would be kind to him, had no doubt that Seb would try to befriend him, but it wouldn't be the same.</p><p>Seb didn't speak Spanish, Seb didn't wrinkle up his nose in confusion when he didn't understand English and didn't gently stroke Lance's hair when the Canadian was tired and broken.</p><p>God, Lance would miss Checo so, <i>so</i> much.</p><p>The prospect of things changing within the team scared Lance, and kept him busy most of the time. It had him distracted not only during team meetings and in the car, but also when he was alone in his room.</p><p>So when he sighed one evening, feeling a bit hot and bothered and prepared for a quick wank, he broke almost all of his own rules.</p><p>He did not lock the door, forgetting about checking and rechecking the lock before getting onto the bed.</p><p>He placed no chair in front of the door.</p><p>He took his jeans off, keeping his boxers on although pushed down to his knees. </p><p>He had nothing to lose.</p><p>He bit his lip as he opened his favourite website, selecting a quite vanilla video of two guys fucking in the missionary position, them moaning and kissing deeply during it. Lance hesitated but decided against using headphones, but kept the volume low as he started the video. </p><p>Lance shuddered and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself in time with the thrusts he saw on screen. He winched and then reached for his bottle of lotion, lubing his hand up a little before going back to stroking himself, moaning softly at the touch. With his eyes closed and the moaning still on in the background, it almost felt like there was someone with him, someone to help him. </p><p>Dropping his head back on the pillows, Lance groaned and stroked his cock more firmly, gasping and pushing up into his slick fist. </p><p>He didn't hear anyone come into his room, didn't notice someone watching him until said person cleared his throat. </p><p>Lance gasped and promptly kicked his laptop of the bed, scrambling to hide under the covers before he even dared to look up. </p><p>"C-checo…" Lance squeaked out, spotting the older man in the doorway. Checo had a rather odd expression on his face, the Mexican walking over to where Lance was still under the covers. Sergio didn't speak, glancing down at Lance's laptop.</p><p>"I-it's not what it looks like!" Lance gasped, seeing the video still play on the small screen. Checo leaned down to close the laptop, placing it down on the nightstand.</p><p>"No need to be ashamed, niño." Sergio finally spoke, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lance just let out an incoherent noise, pulling the blankets up higher. Checo hummed and reached out, taking a hold of the top of the blankets.</p><p>"C-checo, no-" Lance whimpered, breath shaky and panicked. Checo shushed him gently, stroking his free hand across Lance's cheek.</p><p>"No panicking, I'll help you, is okay." Checo smiled, pulling the blankets away completely. Lance blushed a deep red as Checo intently stared at his cock for a moment. </p><p>"What are you-" Lance whimpered, before moaning shakily as Checo's warm fingers wrapped around his cock.</p><p>"Is okay, niño." He tutted, stroking Lance slowly. Lance didn't understand what was going on, but didn't pull away. Checo's touch felt so good, and he would be stupid to push the Mexican away.</p><p>"Does that feel good?" Checo asked, causing Lance to nod dumbly. Checo smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing Lance's forehead as he quickened his pace.</p><p>"Have you ever touched yourself here, little one?" Checo asked, fingers trailing down over Lance's balls to his hole. Lance squeaked but instinctively spread his legs more.</p><p>"N-no…" he whimpered. Checo hummed, letting go of Lance's cock and crawling further onto his bed and sitting on his knees, reaching for the bottle of lotion and squirting some onto his fingers. </p><p>"I will be careful, okay?" Checo muttered. "I will make my baby feel good." He added more quietly. Lance shuddered and nodded, fists clenched on his sides. Checo leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lance's hip bone, muttering proudly in Spanish as he slowly pushed his pointer finger into Lance's ass. Lance whined and tried to pull away, but then Checo's hand was fondling his balls while the Mexican's tongue swiped over the tip of his cock and everything felt <i>fucking amazing</i>.</p><p>"You look so pretty baby." Checo muttered, a focused look on his face as he carefully curled his fingers inside Lance. Lance whined softly, thighs tensing up. He pushed himself up on his elbows, wanting to lean in to kiss the older man, but Checo hummed and averted his head, instead leaning down to take Lance's cock into his mouth. Lance felt a pang of hurt but then moaned again when Checo firmly sucked on the tip of his dick. The Mexican had pushed three fingers into Lance's arse now and the Canadian was a puddle under his touch.</p><p>"Checo, p-please-" Lance groaned. Checo tutted, pulling away from the Canadian's dick.</p><p>"Call me papi, baby, come on." Checo urged. Lance blinked, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>"Please papi, p-please-" Lance gasped out. Checo smiled fondly at him, swallowing Lance's cock down completely now, gagging slightly as his nose nuzzled against the neat trim of hair at the base of Lance's cock. Lance moaned loudly, clumsily curling his fingers in the soft fabric of Checo's shirt near his shoulder.</p><p>Checo bobbed his head, fingers still pushing in and out of Lance and Lance couldn't focus on anything else but the fire building in his belly. </p><p>"P-papi, I-" Lance warned softly, tugging at Charles's messy curls for a moment. Checo hummed and pulled back, but still kept the tip of Lance's cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he simultaneously pushed his pinky finger into the younger man's ass as well. </p><p>Lance's back arched up from the bed, the Canadian letting out a raspy gasp before he came, spilling in Checo's mouth. The Mexican let out a soft noise but swallowed Lance's cum, continuing to suck on the Canadian's cock until Lance got too sensitive. Checo pulled his head away, some cum and some spit dribbling down his chin. He slowly eased his fingers out of Lance, gently rubbing Lance's stomach as the young man whined at the emptiness. </p><p>Lance laid heavy limbed on the bed, watching awkwardly as Checo got up, the Mexican walking to the bathroom and coming back with a damp towel.</p><p>"Come here, niño." Checo muttered, wiping Lance's stomach before bringing the cloth down to clean his ass and cock too. Lance swallowed thickly, whining softly as the towel brushed over his hole. Checo just smiled and headed off to throw the soiled towel into the small hamper, giving Lance time to quickly pull his boxers back up. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Checo." Lance muttered as his teammate came back. Checo seemed surprised at Lance's words, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Why are you sorry? Is normal to want to relax, mmh? I only helped you, its what teammates do." He smiled. Lance nodded hesitantly. Checo kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, slipping down under the covers next to Lance. Lance hesitated and leaned closer, sighing as Checo wrapped an arm around him into a side hug - just like the Mexican always did.</p><p>"So nothing changed?" Lance asked. Checo shook his head.</p><p>"Of course not." He said firmly, gently stroking Lance's hair. Lance nodded, resting his head on Checo's shoulder.</p><p>When he woke up an hour later, not even remembering when he had fallen asleep, Checo was still with him, fast asleep with one arm protectively curled around Lance. Lance sighed shakily, hesitantly leaning in to brush a soft kiss against Checo's lips, before quickly laying down again. </p><p>Lance was barely even sure if what had happened was not just a dream, but then Checo's hand shifted, the older man sleepily patting at Lance's head, and Lance could smell lotion - <i>his lotion</i> on the man's skin.</p><p>God, Lance was going to miss Checo so, <i>so</i> much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>